Will You Keep Me Safe Tonight?
by RexieCakes
Summary: "Will you keep me safe tonight? Out of harm's way? Cause everything's going wrong I need your arms around me, before I'm gone. So will you keep me safe tonight? Cause I've got no clue... what will happen to me now if I'm not with you," (Words in the summary are from I song I'm working on) Don't steal it. But please read and review! Peddie one-shot. C:


Patricia didn't know how it exactly happened, all her life up until Eddie came along the redhead was always strong, independent, and never really needed comfort or ever looked for a source of protection.

However when the American boy began to steal her heart... well that's when everything changed.

She remembered how it felt when she fell into his arms when falling off of the latter that one time in school.

Her thoughts had went crazy... but she knew she had never felt safer than she did at that very moment.

But here they were in their junior year of High School and now for some reason... Patricia was in danger.

The Vision... when Eddie finally told her about it she had been all shaken up... was she really gonna lose her soul? Become a monster like Victor? And besides those worries there was also that 'We can't keep Patricia out of our sights now rule'

Being watched like a hawk and barely getting any alone time was not something the young girl was a fan of.

She was old enough to take care of herself after all... or was she?

Truth to be told she hated the feeling of needing someone. Because... how could she know for sure that they'd actually be there for her?

And even though she and Eddie were back together, and that she did enjoy it when he had his arm around her at breakfast. It would come to a whole new level if she asked him... to hold her.

Not wanting to admit it despite knowing it was true she did want it. They had cuddled together on the trip in America. And now... when she was feeling more scared than ever before her heart ached for safety... comfort, and just something to tell her that everything would be okay, and that she'd make it through this.

That's where Eddie came in she wanted him to help her... but what if he didn't want to?

It's not like it was a normal thing though for Patricia to go up to someone and ask "Will you keep me safe tonight?"

Nope... not normal at all and she'd ever felt this way before, but knowing she needed her boyfriend she knew she just had to ask.

With that Patricia let out a sigh as she hopped off of her bed and excited her bedroom.

It was a good thing that Fabian was busy helping KT with homework in the living room so that meant... she could be alone with Eddie.

When the redhead had gotten downstairs and over to the Blonde's bedroom door she knocked gently, and within a few seconds the door opened with Eddie standing there.

"Hey,"Patricia said nervously as she avoided Eddie's gaze.

"You okay, Yacker?"Eddie asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"No... I uh need to talk to you about something that for me... just isn't normal too want, but for some reason I want it right now... I think I really need it actually,"Patricia replied.

"What is it? You know whatever you need I'll give,"Eddie responded placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Patricia blushed from the kiss and then looked down at the floor. She was clearly embarrassed to be asking such question.

"Okay well have you ever felt so scared... that for like once in your life you feel you ache for protection, safety, and someone to make you know that everything will be okay?"Patricia added.

Eddie looked at his Yacker stunned... he knew what she was getting at and yet never feeling that way, he knew she was deep in need of this 'Protection' and also realized she was coming to him for this cure.

"No I haven't felt that way Yacker, but I know you are it's as clear as the bright blue sky on a sunny day with no clouds,"Eddie said as he gently pulled his girlfriend into his room.

"I'm so embarrassed now!"Patirica whined.

"Don't be I am here to keep you safe it doesn't matter what I was told before, I know it in my gut that I'm your Osirion and no one else's,"Eddie pointed out.

"Well thanks..."Patricia managed to choke out.

"No worries my dear Yacker now then I just gotta think of a way, to get Fabain to stay out of here tonight,"Eddie said as he began to think up ideas

"Just tell him I need you right now,"Patricia suggested.

"Aren't you gonna be embarrassed though?"Eddie wondered giving the redhead the 'Are you sure?' Look.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't, but it doesn't matter,"Patricia sighed.

"Alright then get yourself comfy I'ma go talk to him,"Eddie smirked as he headed out of the room.

It was then that Patricia knew something... she shouldn't be embarrassed to need someone... after all it was human nature right? Someone always had that person to go to when their world was twisting and turning.

Once again Patricia was pulled out of her thoughts when Eddie entered the room.

He had a large smile on his face and Patricia knew that Fabiain understood.

"Well Fabian is taking the sofa in the living room tonight so I'll be right here,"Eddie said gently as he sat down on the bed beside Yacker.

"Thank you again... I just feel really scared right now. After you told me about the vision... and I just can't help, but fear for my life,"Patricia explained.

"It's fine I'll protect you tonight and forever, Yacker."Eddie replied as he gently pushed Patricia to lie down.

Understanding what Eddie wanted the redhead laid down and felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"I love you,"Patricia admitted as she nuzzled into Eddie.

"I love you too,"Eddie responded as he held his Yacker tight.

... "_Will you keep me safe tonight? Cause everything's going wrong... I need your arms around me, before I'm gone. __So will you keep me safe tonight? Out of Harm's way? I know there's really no other place for me to go... but then to go your way. So will you keep me safe tonight? Cause I've got no clue... what will happen to me now if I'm not with you,"_

* * *

**Kay so I just got this idea... cause I saw tonight's episode and last night's and I think I just... oh my god had to write about how Peddie is right now. I wrote the lines in Italics as a song to match this one-shot. I think I'ma make the song longer though. So anyways review?c;**


End file.
